ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Evidence
Summary A heavy-assault multi-ped tank runs amok, under the control of an unknown hijacker using the "recognition code" of the tank's designer, Kago Takeshi, who died a week earlier. After going on a destructive spree at the testing facility, the tank heads towards the urban area of Niihama. Section 9 is called in to stop the tank, as no terrorist group has claimed responsibility, and the military refuses to involve itself unless terrorism is the clear motive. Saito attempts to snipe the tank, but is thwarted due to the tank's capability to link into the same satellite Saito is using to aim. Meanwhile, Togusa and Ishikawa interview the tank's co-designer, Ooba Toshio. After some questioning by Togusa, Ooba reveals the identity of the tank's hijacker: Kago Takeshi, the original designer. After Kago's death, Ooba linked Kago's brain to the tank's AI, effectively putting Kago in complete control of the tank. Ooba further reveals that Kago's possible motive may be to avenge himself upon his parents; he had serious medical problems, but his parents refused to allow him to get a cyberbody or even a cyberbrain due to their religious beliefs. Kago's destination is his parents home, and Section 9 must stop him before he gets there. They are unsuccessful, and Section 9 is forced to battle Kago; in the end, they destroy the tank and Motoko short-circuits Kago's brain. However, the Major discovers a split second before she does so that all Kago was trying to do was show his parents his new steel body. Sac2x01.jpg Sac2x02.jpg Sac2x03.jpg Sac2x04.jpg Sac2x05.jpg Sac2x06.jpg Sac2x07.jpg Sac2x08.jpg Noteworthy Dialogue :Major: Togusa, meet up with the Chief at Kenbishi. Find out what caused the tank to go haywire. Batou and I will herd the runaway tank with the six Tachikomas. :Batou: Gee, you get all the action… :Togusa: Don’t come crying to me if that tank blows you to hell. :Tachikoma: [upon seeing the larger tank] Wow. :Major: Don’t get so googly-eyed that you wander into its field of fire! Let’s go! :following behind the large tank inside the Tachikomas :Batou: I know we don’t stand a chance against it, but being totally ignored like this ticks me off. :Major: Care to head around in front of it, then? :Batou: I’m kidding. :Tachikoma 1: He’s so lucky! He broke down! :Tachikoma 2: Maybe they’ll do a structural analysis on him! :Kago: When my body dies, I’ll be free of my religion. :Batou: Son of a bitch. He hated his parents that much? :Major: No. It was just for a split second, but I felt something when I burned out Kago’s brain. “Well, Mom? What do you think of me in my steel body?” It was a strange sensation. It wasn’t pride… Or vengeance. :Batou: Forget about it. It was just a hallucination. :Major: I hope so. There’s no way we’ll ever know for sure now. :Batou: Hey, we don't even know its capabilities and we're going in with Tachikomas. :Motoko: chuckles Don't be too quick to underestimate them. :Tachikoma 1: That's right! :Tachikoma 2: You tell 'em, Major! :Tachikoma 3: Bring it on! :Batou: You get all the fun jobs, don't ya? :Togusa: Don't come crying to me if you get blown away. :Tachikoma 1: Harima Research Academy is the place where our neurochips were made. :Tachikoma 2: A triumphant return to our birthplace. :Tachikoma 3: The Major gets mad when we chatter. :SWAT Officer 1: First time I've seen them work. :SWAT Officer 2: I didn't think Section 9 really existed. :Batou: You ok? :Destroyed Tachikoma: I'm fine! :Motoko: Wait there for assistance. :Destroyed Tachikoma: Sure thing...since I can't move.